lostinthematrix
by nomen nihil
Summary: Chapter 6 up! Please read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

By nomen nihil

Disclaimer: I do not own the matrix or any of its characters, if I did, the last movie woldn't have sucked.

Leaning over the balcony of the ship, Aries pondered what the outcome of this historic battle would be. Tex and Winter were loading up the guns, Sian, Snow, and Lurcant were in the gunners seats, and captain Shorlain was flying. Aries was pondering not the great battle that would begin in the next five minutes, but the war itself. What will the outcome be? When, if ever, will it end? Who is responsible for the machines finding Zion? As he pondered these things, he wondered if any of the answers were influenced by him. Could he possibly have a role in the path of the one? Could he be responsible for the invasion of Zion?

"Yo Aries, get yo bitch ass over here and charge the EMP while I look out for sentinels," Leapfrog, the computer operator said in a furious tone. "We in fuckin' war you can't be over there thinkin' 'bout you're family, I got a family, too but I aint thinkin' 'bout them. I'm tryin' a win a war. They in my hearts, but they aint in my minds"

"I was thinking about strategy, how we can win this battle," Aries replied "I'm not just mindlessly pondering"

"Just get down here and charge the EMP, will ya" Leapfrog replied in a kinder tone.

"Just lay off next time okay" Aries was trying to lighten the tone

"Muthafucka , there may not be a next time" Leapfrog said in a cocky tone

"Good point," Aries realized the truth in this comment.

They were landing, right in the spot Locke had ordered, with not a sentinel in sight. "Okay, you machine shits, come and get it," Winter said in an anxious tone "I'm ready"

That's when it happened. The haywire EMP. Just before the sentinels attack. "What the hell just happened" Shorlain said in a petrified tone.

"I don't know sir, we think an EMP went off," Tex replied.

"Man how the Fuck did an EMP go off" Leapfrog said as if he were about to cry.

"Is there any thing we can do," Aries asked

"I got an idea," Tex said "If we jack someone in, we might just get enough static power to get this ship started"  
" Get to it" Shorlain was anxious. Very anxious.

Leapfrog charged it up. "Sir, whoever goes in will have to be unplugged immediately."

"I'll do it," Aries said

"Thank you" Shorlain said

"When I'm gone, tell my little girl the last thing I said was I love her." Aries said in a melancholy tone.

Aries felt the sharp pain of the plug in his brain, then, he heard voices, surely he was dreaming. "Fire up the ship," one voice said.

"Oh lord," Aries recognized Tex' voice. Then screams. And a red stain was all he saw.


	2. An elaborate flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the matrix or its characters.

"We've got to get him, or else they'll get Zion's coordinates," shark said. "They can't know"

"No shit" Aires replied "They get that, we're fuckin' fucked"

"Well, what the hell do we do", Snow asked.

"We go in," Winter said.

It was a dubious idea sending three rebels (Aires, snow, shark) into the matrix to rescue the pilot of a ship that had just been destroyed and was surrounded by sentinels, but it was the only hope. Whether it would work or not was not the question, the odds were 10-1, the question was whether it was suicide. As the team mounted up, each took a possible last glance at the real world. "They say it looks different, more beautiful, like it was 500 years ago, when you jack in to die. I gotta tell ya, lookin' differn't," Shark, the captain, said.

"Okay, here's the plan," York, the computer operator, said "You guys go through vents, split up when you see the elevator. Snow, Shark get the helicopter. It will be fully equipped, and besides, you've got the key and the training." York seemed confident in the operation. "Okay, let's do this," he said.

Snow was first in; she came out in a subway telephone. As did Aires, who was next To get jacked in. Finally, Shark went inside. All three were now in the matrix, the next checkpoint would be to get inside the government building.

"All right, you're in," York said "This is the best I can do"

"Okay, where's the building," Shark said "You said it'd be close by"

"Two blocks down on your right," York said "It's the big glass building."

They drove up, but parked a good block away for security. The agents would undoubtedly spot them if they didn't. Besides, all civilians had to park outside the government entrance.

"Okay," York said "Here's how it goes: Shark and Snow; Get the helicopter; it's located on the roof, that'll be Aires escape route. Aires; you're to kill capt. Rourke , he's the one there interrogating. You'll get in via the ventilation shafts, Just get onto the sixth floor, Go into the bathroom shaft, I'll take from there. Cool? Okay, let's do this.

"We'll be going in via the matinence stairs. You should take the other flight of them," Snow said.

"How'll you get authorization to use those stairs," Aires replied.

"That's the easy part," Shark said "York already took care of that."

Shark handed Aires a yellow authorization card. "Pull this out, and it's all downhill from there."

"Why didn't York tell me about this," Aires thought.

They made there entrance and as they reached the sixth floor, they parted. "Well, this is my stop," Aires said sarcastically, reducing Shark and Snow to giggles. "Anyway, you better grab that helicopter. If you don't I'll be screwed _and_ pissed.

Aires opened the door to no commotion, a very good omen. The floor was empty, other than the interrogating room where Rourke was getting fried. Aires hoped it would stay this way as he made his entrance into the bathroom. He opened the vent and climbed in, praying the agents didn't hear him. Once he was inside, he called York. Who gave him the directions. "Okay turn left here." Aires could feel Rourke's pain as he came over him. "Don't worry, you'll be out of pain soon," He said to himself. "Okay, break the shaft now," York said.

Aires smashed the vent and whipped his two Mac2's, blasting them at anything moving, the agents or Rourke. One of His bullets got lucky; It hit Rourke in the chest. Rourke screamed in pain as the blood ran down his chest. Aires was nearing the window when he saw the helicopter. He fired one last bullet, scattering Rourke's brains across the room. As he jumped through the window, two bullets, from the agent's guns hit him; One in the lower back and one in the leg. He grabbed onto the helicopter, As Shark let go of the machine guns trigger. As Aires pulled himself up, Shark was hit square in the head by Agent brows last clip. He lay dead on the ground, a large pool of blood surrounding his head.

Meanwhile, the machines had tracked there ships position, several sentinels were only a half mile away and counting. "Shit, we got squiddies," winter said "And there movin' fast"

"We can't give 'em more than five minutes, or we'll all die," York said.

"You're right, charge the EMP.

Meanwhile, another agent had hit the helicopter in the engine. "We're goin' down," Snow said "Aires jump."

Aires leapt off the chopper, hitting the ground with excruciating pain. He saw the chopper, it wasn't going to land. The last he saw of it was an enormous explosion as it crashed into a massive crane working on a skyscraper. Aires received a call. It was York. "There dead," Aires explained.

"No shit Sherlock," York replied. "Listen, you gotta get to the exit, 'cuz we got fuckin' company."

Aires raced to the exit, picking up the phone as quickly ass it rang. With a swift snatch of the phone, he was back out.The first thing he saw was a Sharp claw piercing York's heart. In a millisecond, the EMP was blown.


	3. lostinthematrix

Disclaimer: I do not own the matrix or any of it's characters, even the ones I create. The sun was high up in the sky, as Aires regained consciousness. "Where am I," Aires said aloud as the bright sun hit his blurry eyes. "Is this heaven?" The sun was shining, that was all he could see. A bright glimmer. He began to regain full consciousness, as his eyes became less blurry. 

It wasn't difficult to see anymore, his vision was all clear, but as he looked around, he realized he had been here before. "The Matrix," he said in horror "How the fuck did I get back here? Did the machines bring me back to the fields? Was I reincarnated? Did they not pull the plug in time? Is this my soul's new place? The place where I have brought my mind for the rest of eternity?

He looked around, purveying his surroundings. He was in an abandoned park, almost a courtyard for the tenement that landlocked it. "Hello?" He said in a tepid tone, mustering up all his courage to make it a yell. He knew it was unlikely anyone had heard him. He sighed. Perhaps the answers would come, perhaps they wouldn't. Either way, he was not going to get out of whatever mess he thought he was in.

But soon thing changed. He was still in a somewhat dreamy state. Who else wore black suits with white ties? Who else moved on packs of threes? How foolish could he be?

As they came into a closer proximity, Aires began to realize who they were. Agents. The scum of the earth. On second thought, they weren't technically alive, so saying "scum of the earth" is incorrect. They're just awful scum. Aires drew his gun, but the agents didn't draw theirs. He moved closer, but they didn't move. He was truly horrified, as if he didn't know whether they were toying with him. He was within punching distance when one of them, Johnson said a word.

"Do you really think that shooting one of us will help you in the least," He said with a sneer "There'll still be two more of us. And besides, we're upgrades. You've got no shot."

"You're right; I've got no shot,"

It had to be a dream; the last sensation before death. At least that was what he hoped. Perhaps, if this was a dream, he would be invincible. And if it wasn't, confidence only helps, especially in the matrix. Aires felt calm as he made his decision.

Bam! The gunshots cry sounded so good; as Johnson's body hit the ground. Kicking the guns out of Johnson's partner's hands, he knew his survival rate was low. All he could do was run, and all he could run to was a nearby door; probably locked. It didn't matter, running to anything was better than waiting to die. He ran as fast as he could, as the agents routinely picked up their guns and blasting away. He just ran, dodging each bullet as if they were predisposed to miss. Just as he neared the door, an Asian man swung it open, grabbing Aires as a flurry of bullets hit the door.

"Come, the oracle is waiting," the man said, as he and Aires made their way down the completely white corridor.

"Who are you," Aires asked. The man pulled out a key which opened another door. As he made his way into the room, he gave Aires his answer.

"I am Seraph, guardian of the Oracle. I can take you to her. But first I must apologize." Seraph drew a sword and pointed it at Aires. Aires saw one just like it hanging behind him.

"You can't be serious," he said.


	4. Samurai

Disclaimer: I do not own the matrix or any of its characters

"Why would you think otherwise?" Seraph asked, "You have no implication that I'm a liar or a joker; I'm a program, and programs rarely exude any form of emotion. Especially ones designed for protection. Take that sword off the wall."

"But Seraph, I haven't picked up a sword in five years," Aires replied

"Muscle-memory is not prevalent in the Matrix; on guard"

Aires reached for the sword and unsheathed it, pointing it now at Seraph. He remembered the two years he spent training to be a samurai in the matrix; the belief then was that samurai could kill an Agents host better than anything else. Soon, however, that theory was debunked, as Agents would usually just take the sword from the samurai and give them a death by that which had nurtured them for so long.

It's said that a good chess player sees 20 moves deep, same with a samurai in a duel; you've got to be able to see the opponents next 20 moves in order to have a shot. If he can, and you can't, he will inevitably defeat you. Aires saw Seraph's sword slicing through the air, even as he stood still, waiting for Aires to attack. Aires new that if he kept his concentration, he might com out alive.

Seraph only looked at Aires once, and with that both were ready. The two ran towards each other, waiting for the other to jump into the air. With Seraph in 5 meters range, Aires jumped into the air, moving his sword in a series of bluffs aimed at Seraph's mind before body. If the bluffed worked, it would force Seraph into a dilemma: Go by instinct, and hope there aren't any flaws in his defense, or play through the upcoming moves at the consequence of speed?

The moment Seraph leapt into the air, Aires knew Seraph had seen through his trick. The two now engaged in a hyper speed dance, teasing each others swords with the unfulfilled promise of either metal or flesh. Finally, the swords met at the tip, and Aires felt the sword vibrate up through his wrists. Both spun around, landing on opposite sides of the place at which they had started.

This time the two ran at each other again, but neither chose an air duel. Also, now vibrations were running wild as on nearly every move, the swords met with a thunderous clang, The duel was now in full session, as their hands enacted moves their minds had seen long ago.

The duel continued this way for several minutes, until the chosen styles were apparent: Seraph had long, winding strokes of new age genius, while Aires preferred the classic style of short stokes and mind games. Aires moved his sword with genius, but he was on the defensive; Seraphs long strokes were a work of beauty; none were anything except perfect. As the duel dragged on, Aires knew he needed a quick change of direction. If not, it was unlikely he would leave the battle alive.

A quick change was what he got, as Seraph elongated a stroke, giving Aires a move. He turned his sword towards Seraph's throat and felt it reach its destination at the same time Seraph's sword reached its decided place. When the dust settled, both men saw the others sword touching their throats.

"Good, you are the samurai," Seraph said "Again I apologize, but you do not truly know someone until you find them. Come, the oracle is waiting." Seraph led Aires back into the white hall until he stopped at another door, opening it with a key that seemed to be much older than the door. Aires walked into the room, but he did not see who he thought he would.

"Hello Aires," The stranger said.


	5. A talk with the Oracle

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the goddamn matrix characters! So don't sue me Andy and Linda! (Was it Larry that became a transvestite?)

"Who are you?" Aires had never seen the old lady before, but she was talking to him as if the two went way back. "Where is the oracle?"

"She's sitting right in front of you," the stranger replied.

"What do you... there's no way!" Aires was in shock. "How did you... Change?"

"Yes, there is," the oracle replied. "Do you wish to hear the story?"

"I would like to very much," Aires replied.

"Good. Then let's get started. As you may already know, I guide the one."

"Yes, I do know. I know the two of you speak very little; only on a need to know basis. I also know he listens to you above all others. Besides Trinity," Aires replied.

"And I know a little about you history with Neo," the Oracle replied. "I know fought him once, and to get back at you, he jacked himself in while you were on a recon mission and completed your task in thirty minutes. I know that after doing that, he dressed you in a too-too outfit and made you dance, threatening to give you to the agents if you didn't. The next time you saw him in Zion, you beat him so badly they threw you in the stockade."

"We never liked each other," Aires replied. "I knew he was the one, he knew I was the best samurai ever to come out of the program. He also didn't like that one time in Zion, I taught him the art of the matrix samurai. I guess I was a little too harsh on him, though. I mean, showing everyone how I was teaching a slow learner, and pretending that he was retarded, were rather puerile. There was no permanent damage from that beating I gave him, was there?

"Two things," the Oracle replied. "One: no there was no permanent damage, just two black eyes and a bloody nose. Two: do you want to tell your stories or should I tell mine?"

"You tell yours," Aires replied.

"Good," the Oracle replied. "So as I said, I guide the One, Neo. Neo is the only one who can stop Zion from being obliterated. I knew this, and I made a choice. A costly choice."

"What choice?" Aires inquired.

"A choice to help Neo. A choice to give Zion hope. A choice," She said, "To tell Neo of the keymaker. That choice, my dear friend, cost me my shell."

"How?"

"Because the Merovingian knew of the keymakers pertinence. You see, the keymaker is very important, for he leads to the source. Aside from a select few, how is not for anyone's ears. What has happened in the last 24 hours you can never know. It would disturb the entire Matrix, which would disturb the real world. It is a matter of kings, is all that I will say. Anyway, I told Neo of the keymaker, and Neo took the keymaker. Upon seeing what I had done, Merv terminated me. However, I found another shell. How I did that is also not for your ears, so I suggest we drop this subject right now. Why don't we talk about you now?"

"What about me?" Aires replied. "The crew was gonna use my energy to get t he ship running again, and the next thing I know, I'm in the fucking Matrix. How the fuck did this happen?"

"Questions, questions," the Oracle replied. "I can't blame you though. I mean, who wouldn't wonder how that all happened. Since you need to know, anyone would, here's what went wrong: As you know, an EMP went off before it should have. Who set it off is also a matter of kings, and I must refrain from giving you that information. Anyway, your ship needed the energy from a human body to recharge and..."

"Please just tell me what happened," Aires interrupted.

"As you wish," the Oracle replied. "Basically, what happened is that you didn't get in quickly enough, and by the time you did, half your crew was dead. The rest couldn't get 10 feet to you, the machines had them cornered. Everyone on your ship died...except you."

"Why," Aires questioned.

"Because you were inside. If the sentinels were programmed to kill those jacked in, the matrix would collapse. Entire cornfields would be lost. I know what you're thinking, by the way. Many have died while inside. It's impossible that those were all accidents. But I'll give you a hint: All those that died at a sentinels hand while jacked in... died due to explosions or EMP's," the Oracle said with a slight chuckle, not a masochistic one as much as anticipating Aires surprised look when he comprehended what she had just said. To her surprise, though, he simply just nodded his head, a symbol of his acceptance for her wisdom.

"I wish I had gotten a chance with her, I always liked her," Aires abruptly said.

"If it makes you feel better, Winter was a crush, not love," the Oracle replied.

"It could have become love, though. Love sometimes must be developed in a relationship. Our one night together could have become something more," Aires responded stubbornly.

"Aires, there is one thing I cannot predict, and that is the future had different choices been made. I wish I could tell you of what would or what wouldn't have happened. But I predict the future, I don't revise it. All that ever happened was that two years ago, the two of you celebrated your incredible victory in killing a captain that would have given up Zion, and you slept together. It wasn't true love that night I assure you. Everyone knew winter was a knockout, and everyone knew, pardon my crudeness, that you were very lucky to knock her up. Whether it could have turned into love will never be known; just because a person has all the qualities you find attractive doesn't mean they're the right one for you," the Oracle said with a twinkle of wisdom. "On to another subject; do you wish to survive?"

"Yes," Aires replied.

"Let us see what you say after I tell you something: You're the reason Zion was found. Your assassination of the Captain wasn't quick enough. It may have taken the most advanced machines and programs two years to decode the location. You may have prevented them from gaining the codes to the Zion mainframe, you may have shown incredible bravery, but, technically you still failed your mission. How ironic that you were able to sleep with the woman every man in Zion pined after due to a failed mission, even if neither of you knew it at the time. I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you that I was lying, but sadly I am telling the truth. I hope you will believe me."

"I always have believed you, Oracle. What you have just told me does not surprise me. I always had a feeling it hadn't worked out right. Thank you for letting me now be able to comfort a fact I always knew deep down," Aires said as a sad smile escaped his lips.

"Do you still want to survive?" The Oracle asked.

"For my little girl," Aires replied.

"It was very brave of you to adopt a child at such an early age," the Oracle said with a look of admiration towards Aires. "For you to be so mature at nineteen. Even seventeen years later, I'm sure you still feel proud of you decision."

"She was only two years old," Aires interjected. "Her parents had both died onboard the Larciant. The little girl was crying. I decided to adopt her, since she had no other family," Aires said, tears nearly at his eyes. "I would do anything to see my little girl again."

"If that is the way you feel, Aires, than I shall show you how to survive. Soon Agent Smith, the rouge program, will take over the Matrix. He is spreading through the Matrix at an unprecedented speed. Soon he will have invaded everyone in the Matrix, human or machine. When this happens, Neo and he will fight a grand battle. By midnight, both worlds will be in the hands of one of them. Your only hope is to seek refuge in a place called the Train Station, and wait for midnight. The only problem is that the Train station is owned by one of my more nefarious enemies."

"The Merovingian? Oh, Fuck. How am I ever gonna get him to let me stay in the train station?"

"It won't be difficult getting him to let you in, it'll be difficult finding a way for him to let you out. I suggest you kill the train man and commander the train in and out. Oh, and don't let him bring any bodyguards."

"How do I get to him?"

"That's easy," the Oracle replied. "Seraph will lead you to him."

"I guess that's all for this visit," Aires said mournfully as he again followed Seraph into the white corridor. "Goodbye Oracle," he said.

"Goodbye child; your journey is more perilous than you know," she replied under her breath.


	6. Leverage

To all Readers: Thank you for writing your reviews. I've been getting some negative stuff lately, but that's okay. As long as you're honest and not just a jerk, I welcome all feedback, positive or negative. P.S. Glenak, stop writing reviews. They're getting tiresome.

Well, on to chapter 6, I guess.

Aires walked with Seraph for a short time until they reached the selected door. Seraph turned the key and unlocked it unassumingly. Yet what Aires saw next he couldn't believe.

"How did you get this key?" Aires asked in surprise to what door the key had opened.

"A long time ago, when the Oracle and Merovingian were allies, I used to work for that scum. Yet one day she made an attempt to better him as a person. Insulted, the Merovingian sentenced her to death. When he did the Oracle and I fled to the apartment where you two conversed. However, I took the key before he could kill us. That is why he wanted the keymaker: In order for a new key to be built for that door. However, code changes in one of these doors must be sanctioned by the Architect. I guess he wanted the Oracle and Merovingian to do the work of killing the other for him. Furthermore, asking the Architect for authorization to change the lock would have likely meant agents after the Merovingian. So he was never able to change the lock," Seraph replied calmly.

"Now do I go through that great big door at the front?"

"Yes," Seraph replied. "But first you must find the key to that door. It should be there somewhere."

"Thanks," Aires was grateful for all that Seraph and the Oracle had done for him. After all, it wasn't like he was very important in the grand scheme of things.

Aires made his way into the Great Hall as the door closed behind him. It was in shambles, used weapons hanging everywhere with some recently dead corpses sprawled across the bottom floor of the hall. Aires assumed that it was Neo, since there was no one else who might have a quarrel with the Merovingian that would be able to create this heap of bodies. As Aires looked at the decaying programs, he realized that their code was beginning to melt away, as he could almost see the greed encryption beginning to evaporate.

"Weird," he remarked under his breath.

At that moment something leapt from the second floor down to the first where Aires now was. Aires caught a brief glimpse of the man before the stranger grabbed a spear and thrust it toward Aires: He ducked the weapon as it smashed into the wall.

"I thought all the Merovingian's bodyguards were dead," Aires quipped.

"Well you could say I'm the last one," the bodyguard replied coyly.

"Where were you when this happened," Aires asked.

"Let's just say…" the bodyguard went on, "that I am not like the other bodyguards. You see I was designed by the Merovingian to be his most trusted and best bodyguard: After all, he made me himself. So you see, I was, well…enjoying myself when the other guards were forced to deal with that stupid Messiah. Yet my father didn't even interrupt me. He's such a good dad."

"Are you the son of Persephone, too?" Aires asked.

"Well of course," the program went on, "She was the one that gave me my name- Mammon. It means 'Son of Lucifer'. That's about all she ever did for me, though. When it turned out that he loved me more than her, she tried to kill me. That was when he began having the affairs, and why she and I are forbidden to be near each other. Oh well, I think I've told you enough, now I must kill you."

"I'm not sure I can let you do that," Aires replied.

"Oh, but you won't have a choice," Mammon arrogantly exclaimed. "You see, I can guarantee you three things. 1- That you shall not pass. 2- That I am a superior warrior. And 3- That when you lie there, begging for mercy, you will find none. Now prepare to duel for your last time."

The fight began as the two met each other with a flurry of hand-to-hand attacks and defenses. Mammon was very skilled with hand attacks but lacked perfect footwork. Aires exploited this with a barrage of kicks, many of which hit Mammon. Soon, however, Mammon caught Aires foot and threw him into the rail at the top of the second floor. Aires smacked the ground as he lay in agony. He could hear Mammon laugh as he toiled on the ground. Mammon, spear in hand, drew closer in a slow and celebratory way.

"I told you I was too tough for you to handle," Mammon sneered as he prepared to thrust the spear into Aires throat.

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! The crack of gunfire blew through the air as Mammon fell to the ground. Aires crawled toward the spear, gun in his right hand.

Mammon recovered quickly, as the bullets sucked into his skin. Boom! Boom! Two head shots. Mammon fell back again as Aires reloaded before seizing the spear.

"Alright, get up," Aires, spear in one hand and gun in the other, ordered to Mammon as the programs skin began to heal once again. "I know what program can do that; you're a werewolf. Now I can either kill you now with this spear or you can show where the silver bullets are kept, so I can use you for leverage when I talk to your father. Your choice."

"Fine," Mammon reluctantly replied as he pointed to a gold case sitting atop the Great Halls staircase. "Up there."

"Alright, cool," Aires responded with the spear still at Mammon's throat. "Now walk up to the top of the Great hall, and lean against the wall."

"I'm not stupid. I know what you're thinking."

"Au contraire. You're my leverage with the Merovingian. Now move towards the wall."

With that little bit of assurance, Mammon did as Aires said. With Mammon subdued, Aires would have a way into the club. Better yet, Aires was positive the Merovingian would abide by any request if not doing so meant the death of his son.

"Sorry about this," Aires guiltily said to Mammon.

"Arrgghh," Mammon cried out as the Aires spear thrust into his left pec, "that's a spear wound! Those don't just automatically heal!"

"Why do you think I said sorry," Aires sniggered as he emptied his last remaining clip and loaded it with silver bullets before inserting it in his gun.

"You expect to get out of this with one eight-bullet clip?" Mammon said in a feeble laugh, "you're never getting out of this alive."


End file.
